Zoeys Story
by ToxicDapple
Summary: This is a story of one of my Oc's Zoey, If you want your cat added in this just comment!


Hello, I'm Zoey, Im a cat. Yes a cat, the kind that meows and purrs and sleeps all day but let me tell ya something, I'm a house cat NOT a cat that catches mice and lives out in the trees, that's not me, I prefer my fur to stay clean not matted, if I were human, they would probably call me a girly, or a city kid, know you would think, how would a cat know human words or what things are called, but I picked up a lot living with humans my whole life, well until I meet Archer...A wild cat.

"IM HUNGRY" Zoey howled constantly, over and over again. She rubbed against her owner, Joe, in tell he poured her meow meow mix in Zoeys bowl. "Thank You Joey" she purred, Joe just smiled and patted her on the head. ' _I Wish humans can understand us…'_ she thought to herself.

After she finished she she started cleaning the crumbs of her whiskers, the she padded over to the clear glass window and started meowing. "Let me out, I wanna go play in the garden!" she then added. "But not get dirty!" Joe her, human owner walked over and opened the glass door. Zoey bolted out and headed to the lavender flowers. Just then Joe, fainted, Zoey gasped and ran over to her human owner.

"Joe? Joey?" Zoey started howling a sad howl, she laid down next to joe, and tried purring but he didn't wake, she then noticed that he was quiet too quiet, she didn't hear the tump, tump of his heart, just then Zoey started to cry, she cried and cried, in tell she fell asleep.

When she woke there was, people everywhere, she looked at Joe he had straps wrapped around him, all a sudden they were lifted and put in a noisy hard cage, she wanted to bolt but she didn't want to leave Joe, So she buried her muzzle into her owners arm.

Then, before they even reached the noisy cage, that humans call a truck, Joe's roommate Koner reached for Zoey, She hissed at him, because she knew that means leaving Joe. Koner then grabbed Zoey by the scuff, but Zoey bit him and hid under Joe's shirt. Zoey and Koner hated each other mainly because Koner didn't really like cats. Zoey didn't like him because he was lazy, and smelt very funny. He would just lay down on the couch and do nothing except watch moving images on a screen.

This time Koner grabbed Zoeys scuff a bit harder, Zoey froze she couldn't move a single muscle. Instead of fighting she went limp, tired of fighting she knew it wasn't worth it. When Koner throw her into the house, she got up and walked into Joe's den, that humans call a bedroom. She jumped up onto his nest, that humans called a bed, she laid down and rested her head on her paws and fell asleep.

When she woke it was dark, she looked around her owners room, noticing everything was the same. She jumped of the bed, and walked out of Joe's room as she got closer, to the living room, it just got louder, and louder. When she finally got there she noticed three new humans, Two were female, and the other was a male. She walked up to one of them and started meowing. "H-hungry?" she meowed over and over again. The human mumbled a few things and Koner, Joe's roommate grabbed her, and walked over to the glass door. He opened in and tossed Zoey out. When she landed, she hissed and laid down. Koner mumbled a few words and left.

When she woke, the sun shined in her eyes and she yawned, she got up and shaked the dead leaves off her pelt, and stretched, with another big yawn. She looked around the garden for something tasty to eat, and spotted nothing, so she decided to find food in the other gardens.

"Hay Zoey, what ya doing?" Zoey's garden nabor, C.C a brown and white tabby female. "...Joe um passed out and other humans took him away…...Then Koner throw me outside, when I asked for food….." she told C.C. Her friend just frowned. "Well don't come crying to me about ya problems, my owner doesn't have enough food for another cat" she hissed and jumped off the fence. Zoey was too tired and hungry to hiss at C.C, who used to be her friend. "Also don't come near me, I don't need your fleas." C.C spat and went thru the cat door, and into her owners house.

Then Zoey Started to cry, she never wanted Joe to pass away, she never wished to live outside. Zoey was scared and alone. 'KRAW' Zoey jumped, but then realized it was a stupid crow. She missed Joe, as she cried she laid down and waited. Watching as cars pass her home she wondered if Joe will ever come back… She glanced back at her home….' _It's not my home anymore….If Joe doesn't come back then I don't care what happens to me…..I'm a goner without him'_ she thought to herself. Then with a heavy sigh she fell asleep.

When the sun was up high, Zoey was at the edge of a Forest, she scented the air, for something tasty, Then she spotted a Mouse, she turned and spotted it next to a Large oak tree, crouching down, she creeped forward, when she was about to pounce she stepped on a twig, and the mouse lifted its head and then bolted away.

' _Racdrops, I missed it, ugh why did I have to step on that twig'_ and out loud she said. "mouse droppings I need to hunt but I can't even catch a stupid mouse!"

Zoey decided to head deeper in the forest to look for food. ' _If I don't find something soon, I'm going to die of starvation'_ Zoey thought at the same moment she spotted a nice plumped vole


End file.
